


let the memories be good for those who stay

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, cap 2 spoilers, inserting bits of 616 into mcu like a boss, pretentious as shit i'm so sorry, very short and very pretentious the mumford and sons title is a dead giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she tells Steve that the Soldier shot her once.</p>
<p>she does not tell him everything.</p>
<p>(spoilers for CA:TWS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the memories be good for those who stay

**Author's Note:**

> no, seriously, **SPOILERS**. Not totally major, "OH GOD NO" spoilers, but spoilers all the same, so tread carefully if you haven't seen the movie yet.

she tells him that the Winter Soldier shot at her, once, shows him the mark on her abdomen where the bullet passed through her to the Soldier's target.

here is what Natasha does not tell Steve: that before the Soldier shot at her he kissed her, that she knows how his lips feel against hers, knows that he tastes like the coppery tang of blood and gunpowder and something almost like hope, that she knows the texture of his arm and the shade of his eyes and the almost-smile he gave her once upon a time. they were not in love, for they did not know what love was back then-- _love is for children_ and they are not children, she has never had that luxury--but they were in _something_.

she does not have the marks on her skin from his kisses, does not have the bruises his fingers left on her torso from the last, desperate time. she does not have an imprint of his fingers on hers, of his lips on hers. what she does have is a long-healed wound where his bullet passed through her, what she does have are memories and secrets and whispered promises that she knew would never be kept. she keeps them back, keeps them safe under lock and key, and of all the secrets she lets go of in the end, of all the covers she blows wide open, this is the one secret she keeps close to her chest, close to her heart.

_the Winter Soldier was there,_ she tells Steve.

what she does not tell him is how she knew he was there.

(this is what Natasha does not tell Steve:

everything.)


End file.
